


Promise

by DevilJesus



Category: AB6IX, MxM
Genre: Donghyun is a jealous bun, Dongpaca, I have so many DongPaca fics ready, I miss youngmin so much, Jealousy, M/M, but why?? Youngmin loves him soooo much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Donghyun would’ve never described himself as a jealous person. Well that was until he met Youngmin.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Promise

Donghyun changed the channels without really looking at anything, and yawned for the tenth time in a row. Nights were so boring when Youngmin wasn’t around. 

He was out meeting with his friends, he had called saying he’d be going out for dinner with them. Donghyun let out a sigh and pouted at nothing in particular. He’d gotten so accustomed already to spending most of his time with Youngmin, and it just simply felt strange to not see the elder for an entire day.

Maybe he should just go to sleep, instead of moping around because he was missing Youngmin, since it was late already. 

He was thinking just that when he opened his phone and skimmed through Instagram, he’d have flicked through them if he hadn’t seen the object of his affection, displayed right there, smiling prettily in a photo. With a man. A very handsome man. A very handsome man he knew well enough, had worked with him before, Park Seungwoo. 

Youngmin’s smile was pure and Seungwoo looked like he’d put extra effort and time into his already handsome appearance. 

Donghyun just stared at his phone. For a moment, he couldn’t even really pinpoint a thought or an emotion, he just felt very… not good. Driven by the need to do something, anything, he stood up and tidied his living room, picking up bottles and cans and bringing them to the counter in the kitchen.

He felt somehow betrayed, but it wasn’t like Youngmin had lied to him. He did call to say that he was going out for dinner and it made sense for it to be Seungwoo, a frequent work contact and a friend, even if he hadn't mentioned it in the call. 

And now that he thought about it, Youngmin had said they were going to a new place. So really, he hadn’t lied, hadn’t kept it from him, but he still felt somehow… cheated.

Annoyed at that word he viciously smashed the can in his hand. What the hell was he talking about? Youngmin would never do that to him, go behind his back, lie to him and cheat. He wasn’t a two-timer, he wouldn’t fabricate elaborate scenarios to go see someone else.

But still, the thoughts swirled in his head.

Maybe he wasn’t coming over tonight because he was going to someone else’s apartment. Maybe he hadn’t told Donghyun about the restaurant because he was such an embarrassment to have around when it came to events like that. 

Maybe he just wanted to have a taste of what it was like to be with someone who knew how to wine and dine in a fancy way. Maybe-

Donghyun stopped.

Maybe he should just stop thinking so little about his partner and lover, who had never done anything to warrant such blatant lack of trust. Annoyed at himself, his feelings, the situation, he kicked a wall. 

See, that’s why he really shouldn’t be left on his own, he’d start thinking stupid things that led nowhere because, in the end, he was just being jealous and needy for no reason at all.

He was broodingly considering calling up Woong to go and get some drinks (okay, shitfaced drunk) when he heard the door open. Knowing that it could possibly be only one person, he turned around and sure enough, Youngmin stepped in.

“Hi,” Youngmin greeted surprised to still see him up but smiled. “I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“Not yet,” Donghyun replied feeling awkward and uncomfortable and annoyed all at once. It was horrible. “I thought you were going to your place?”

Youngmin frowned feeling like something was off but shrugged it off. “I was but in the middle of dinner I started to miss you,” he said warmly, shrugging out of his jacket and stepping closer.

“Speaking of, how was it?” Donghyun asked, moving back to the kitchen in the pretense to throw away the bottles and cans he’d piled up before.

“How was what?”

“Dinner. You said you were going to that new place.”

“It was alright I suppose. A bit too pretentious but maybe it’s because it was opening night,” Youngmin replied and wrapped his arms around Donghyun, pressing his face against his back. “Besides I wasn’t paying much attention to my meal.”

“The company was too distracting? Who did you go with anyway?” Donghyun wondered, ignoring the hug, not really knowing why he was playing stupid mind-games in the first place.

“It was just Seungwoo-Hyung in the end, since Sewoon-ah and Kwanghyun-ah decided to go for a walk together instead. They wanted to take advantage of the clear night sky, or something.” 

“Ah, I see.”

This time Youngmin sighed and released Donghyun. “If you didn’t want me here, you should have just said so.”

Donghyun let out a frustrated sound, turned around and grabbed Youngmin’s wrists. “No, no,” he said quickly, rubbing his thumbs against the pulse. “I’m being stupid, it’s fine. I’m glad you came.”

“Are you sure? I feel like I’m in the way.” 

He took a deep breath. He’d been moping around being an idiot for no reason, wishing for Youngmin, and now he was there and he was making him feel unwelcomed. How much more of an idiot could he possibly be?

“You are not in the way, Hyung, you are never in the way. I’m just being an idiot tonight, I’m sorry.”

“You’re always an idiot,” Youngmin replied softly but stepped closer.

Donghyun smiled. “True. How about, I start apologizing, by greeting you properly.”

“That would be nice,” Youngmin murmured already leaning in close, only to be interrupted by his phone. “Oh, it’s Seungwoo-Hyung.”

“Park Seungwoo,” Donghyun repeated with a growl but Youngmin was already answering the call.

“Hello, Hyung…. No it’s alright, don’t-” Donghyun watched as Youngmin laughed, his annoyance returning quickly. “Don’t worry about it, you weren’t interrupting anything—“

Okay, that was it.

Donghyun grabbed Youngmin’s phone and simply hung up the call. The elder gaped at him. “What was that?”

“Is that right?” Donghyun asked ignoring his question, his voice dangerously low as he tugged Youngmin forward by one of his wrists.

“Is what right? What are you doing?” Youngmin asked startled and annoyed and confused, wondering what the hell had gotten into Donghyun.

“He wasn’t interrupting anything?” Donghyun almost sneered and then grabbing a fistful of Youngmin’s hair, crushing their mouths together in a brief kiss that was pure heat and dominance. “Is this nothing to you then?” He asked again before resuming the kiss, and Youngmin tried to catch his breath, tried to make any sort of sense out of it all.

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked breaking the kiss but Donghyun was suddenly all over him. His hands were traveling possessively up his sides, his back, pushing him close, pressing their bodies together. He pushed Youngmin back, forcing him to take a step, and took advantage of his momentary lack of balance to push his own leg between the elders. His hands traveled below his hips and dug his hands into the flesh, he pushed Youngmin closer to him, grinding him against his thigh.

“What are you..? Oh god—let me,” Youngmin panted feeling both confused and aroused. He tried to free himself, but no luck. Donghyun had an iron grip on him, and he was doing that thing he did with his tongue behind his ear. That thing that made his knees weak and his mind blurry and now his own hands were pulling Donghyun closer instead of pushing him away. But then Donghyun went very still. “What’s wrong?”

“Your smell...”

“What?” Youngmin frowned. 

“Your smell, it’s different.” Donghyun’s voice was dangerously low. 

“I used some of Seungwoo-Hyung’s cologne, it smelled good and I wanted to try—” Youngmin was interrupted though by Donghyun’s growl. 

Donghyun was beyond annoyed now, he was pissed off, hearing that name so many times in one night was infuriating. Following pure instinct, he started to tug Youngmin’s shirt, ripping it open heedless of the buttons.

“Donghyun, damn it! What are you doing?”

“You smell of him,” he hated it. He kissed Youngmin again, sloppily, angrily, while his hands finally touched the warm skin. He was going to erase those scents, those traces of others until all there was, was just him.

He removed Youngmin’s ruined shirt and pushed him with hands and kisses and body towards the back of the couch while he unhooked the belt, his trousers. The moment there was even the briefest of space, he dove his hand inside the tight, black underwear. It pleased him that Youngmin was already hard and hot, surging into his hand with just the lightest of touches.

“God, Donghyunnie, wait,” Youngmin panted out, bracing his hands against the couch, but Donghyun wasn’t listening. He pushed down his trousers and underwear, just enough to take out his erection and stroke it, his finger trailing over the slit at the head, where precome already dewed.

“You have no right—“ Donghyun growled against the elders neck where he was sucking and biting making small bruises, “—to smell of another man, except me,” he finished roughly close to Youngmin’s ear and tugged on the lobe to emphasize his point. 

Youngmin’s knees went weak and he shuddered. This was unlike anything they had ever done before and he couldn’t even think, he could barely breathe. Sure they’d been rough before, adventurous and wild, but this was different. This was about possessing and watching this usual mellow boyfriend on a frenzy to dominate him. Embarrassingly he found it wildly, recklessly arousing.

Donghyun increased the speed of his strokes, the pressure of his hand, setting up a pace that brought Youngmin to the brink of orgasm at an embarrassing speed.

“Donghyunnie—not so fast—“

“Yes, fast,” Donghyun murmured close to one ear, running his tongue along the shell so that it truly felt as if Youngmin had no real choice whether to come or not. It really didn’t take long, just a few moments later he came in a sudden, almost brutal orgasm that buckled his knees and he’d have fallen if Donghyun hadn’t been holding him tight.

“Good,” Donghyun purred lifting his hand to lick at the pearly drops sticking on his fingers and then kissed Youngmin so that the tastes mingled into something Donghyun thought was akin to heaven. “Very good.”

Youngmin tried to lift his arms, to wrap them around Donghyun, but he was feeling slightly dizzy and his breath refused to even out and he still felt as if he’d fall down if he let go of the couch. 

Donghyun took advantage to help Youngmin out of his clothes properly. He crouched to untie his shoes, and pulled off his trousers and underwear then very unceremoniously threw Youngmin over his shoulder.

“Wha- wait- Donghyun!” Youngmin complained squirming, always forgetting the hidden strength of the younger man. Donghyun simply spanked him once, making him yelp.

“Quiet, I’m not done yet.”

Youngmin wanted to complain, he really did, but there were too many unexpected things happening at once and he had the peculiar sensation of basking in the afterglow and being aroused at the same time. He was dumped unceremoniously onto the bed and watched as Donghyun started to take his clothes off, his eyes never leaving him. Those usually amused, easy-going features with the warm-honey eyes were different today. Serious, focused and the warmth in those eyes had been replaced with something smouldering, hot and possessive.

Donghyun unbuttoned his shirt, in hasty precise movements without taking it off, unhooked his trousers and stepped out of them. Youngmin just stared somehow not being able to move, captivated by this strange aura of dominance Donghyun was giving off.

“On your knees,” he said and Youngmin blinked in surprise.

“What-“

“You know how,” Donghyun said grabbing him by the hip and rolling him over. Youngmin slowly got on his knees, feeling so incredibly aroused by it all. Even in his urge to dominate and own, Donghyun took his time preparing Youngmin, because it wasn’t about simply taking him, it was about making Youngmin want it, and when he started to lean into his touch, he smirked.

He lubed himself up, aligned himself to Youngmin’s entrance and slowly pushed in, letting the elder do most of the work. 

When he was fully sheathed he let out a deep groan of satisfaction and ran a hand over the slope of Youngmin’s back. He went perfectly still and watched how Youngmin squirmed a bit before he looked back over his shoulder. The face, a mixture between arousal and love, pleased Donghyun.

“Go on then,” he said roughly, squeezing one cheek, and the order was obvious in his voice. Youngmin whimpered and warred between lust and pride. Frustrated he let out a groan, knowing that lust would win, and he started to roll his hips, hiding his face in the covers as he swayed back and forth, undulating his hips, seeking his own pleasure certainly, but mostly trying desperately to give it.

“Good,” Donghyun crooned in a deep growl, one that Youngmin rarely got to hear and that was wrecking his libido. He couldn’t see it, but he knew that Donghyun was watching how he slid in and out of him, could tell by how his hands spread his cheeks.

Donghyun watched how Youngmin arched his back, rolled his hips, listened eagerly to those delicious little noises he was doing, and decided he needed more. “Is that all, Hyung?” he asked, his voice the one of a man who was clearly not impressed.

“This position—difficult,” Youngmin explained between breaths and Donghyun smirked. He leaned over to wrap a strong arm around Youngmin’s chest and pulled him up, so that they were now pressed back to chest.

Donghyun bit one shoulder, traced his lips upwards close to an ear, while his hands were spread out over Youngmin’s lower abdomen. Youngmin threw his head back and started moving again, hoping that Donghyun would take mercy on him and touch his cock which was achingly hard already.

“It’s too difficult, you say Hyung? You don’t want to please me then?” Donghyun asked close to Youngmin’s ear and the older man shook his head.

“I-I do- just-“ he tried to explain and keep moving at the same time but it seemed as if his brain had decided he could do only one at the time and really how could he possibly choose talk now when every inch of his body was just focused on that one spot where Donghyun was possessing him.

“I see,” Donghyun murmured, taking hold of his hips and simply slipping out. Youngmin let out a whimper of protest but Donghyun had already moved away, lying on the bed, propped up high against the pillows.

“Come on Hyung, I’ll make it easier,” Donghyun said stroking his cock as he did, the invitation more than clear. 

Youngmin felt eager, nervous, so wickedly aroused, he shook with all of it as he crawled on top of Donghyun, reaching down to take a hold of his cock and then slowly started to lower himself on the younger, who simply shot up his hips, burying himself deep in Youngmin in one swift move that made him cry out.

“What are you taking so long for? You are more than ready for me.”

“God Donghyunnie-“ Youngmin sobbed and shuddered, his hips twitching as if he couldn’t keep them still.

“Now,” he continued splaying his fingers over Youngmin’s hips, digging them into the flesh, “please me,” he ordered huskily. 

Youngmin groaned, the arousal was going to kill him. Placing his hands on Donghyun’s chest, he started to move, finding his rhythm, one that would please Donghyun. Every time he lifted his hips he increased the pace, every time he lowered them, he slammed down harder. He watched Donghyun, tried to see what was pleasing him. He changed the movement towards a circling motion and cried out himself when the change made Donghyun stroke his prostate more often. He threw his head back then, moaning and whimpering with abandon, going faster each time, his cock bobbing between them.

“You want me,“ Donghyun murmured as he took hold of Youngmin’s cock, starting to stroke it. 

Watching Youngmin, so cool and composed, so collected, lose himself in pleasure like this. Donghyun gritted his teeth, stroked him harder. 

“Tell me you want me,” Donghyun ordered, one hand snaking around Youngmin’s back to pull him down to place a rough, ruthless kiss against his lips. “Tell me you want me, you want this, all of this.”

“Yes, yes, god yes.,” Youngmin whimpered. “I want this, I want you, always,” Youngmin panted against his lips, not able to contain his moans as he rode Donghyun, spurred on by the looks, the words, those strong hands grabbing his hips. 

He surrendered to this man, his man, body, heart, and soul.

Donghyun growled, gritting his teeth as Youngmin sped up, as those dirty little noises became louder. With no warning other than a frustrated groan, Donghyun flipped them over, anchoring his hands next to Youngmin’s head on the pillow. 

He set up a merciless pace one that had him panting and Youngmin crying out with pleasure. He watched eagerly how the elder squirmed under him, tried to match thrust for thrust, how his hands fisted the sheets. It was too much, so much, Youngmin’s mind was gone and all there was, was this terrible overwhelming urge to come. He reached down with shaky eager hands, and started to stroke himself, being so close to finishing, only to have his wrist grabbed roughly, pulling it away.

“No, you’ll come like this Hyung, just from me.”

Youngmin cried out. “Oh god, please, please, I have to- I need to-”

“Then come,” Donghyun taunted with a playful smirk, hooking Youngmin’s legs over his arms and pushing forwards, bending him almost in two, opening him up wider, sliding in deeper. 

A slight change of angle had Youngmin scream out again and Donghyun kept thrusting that one spot over and over.

“Donghyunnie-“

“Tell me you are mine,” Donghyun panted out his own release just imminent. “You belong to me, only me.”

“Yours,” Youngmin panted out even as he felt himself losing his mind, “yours, yours- only- ever ah!“ he ended his sentence in a choked groan as his vision went white and his body arched up in a tense little bridge of sheer pleasure, coming so hard it stole his breath, spurting all over his belly 

Donghyun never stopped moving, fucking him through his orgasm and Youngmin felt like he would never stop coming, each thrust bringing out another twitch of his utterly spent cock. And even through his fogged up sense, he heard Donghyun speak.

”Tell me, tell me I’m-“

With the last bit of energy he had left he lifted a hand, pressed it against Donghyun’s cheek, understanding what the younger was asking of him.

“Mine,“ he said, and watched as Donghyun suddenly came, watched as he bowed over him, feeling complete at last.

“Hyung, Hyung, Youngminnie-Hyung,“ Donghyun repeated as if it was a mantra, as if his name was the only thing keeping him sane as he spilled himself deep within his boyfriend. He released his legs, collapsing then on top of Youngmin. His hips kept jerking forwards, as if reluctant to leave the warmth. He focused all his energy on breathing, listening to Youngmin’s wild heartbeat underneath him. 

Needing the tenderness all of a sudden, he lifted himself up to seek Youngmin’s lips, kissing him softly, deeply, rolling to his side to embrace him.

Youngmin let himself be wrapped in an inescapable embrace, curling into the warmth, into the softness, letting, at last, sleep claim him as well.

—

Youngmin woke up feeling sore, bleary, warm and wonderful all at once. He tried to move but realized he was still pinned tightly against Donghyun’s chest, his large strong arms surrounding him. The movement however was enough to stir Donghyun who moved to nuzzle Youngmin’s hair.

“Mornin’ Hyung,” he mumbled mostly asleep, his voice rough and deep. “How are you feeling?” He asked and brushed a hand down Youngmin’s back, who arched into the touch like he always did.

“I feel I should be asking you that question.”

Donghyun brought him closer to bury his nose in the dark strands as if seeking comfort before leaning back to look at him. Youngmin blinked against the sun that fell into his eyes, trying to focus his gaze and noticed that Donghyun was looking at his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Donghyun said trailing his fingers over the faint bruises left on the elders pale skin. “I was rough.”

“You were something alright,” Youngmin replied and waited to see if Donghyun was going to offer any sort of explanation. “I’m not complaining,” he added after a moment, “just a bit surprised. Didn’t think you were the jealous type.”

Donghyun curled his lip and looked at a spot somewhere above Youngmin’s shoulder. “I’m not,” he mumbled annoyed.

“Right,” Youngmin drawled raising a brow and Donghyun felt his face grow warm out of embarrassment and a tiny bit of regret.

“I’m not, really,” Donghyun repeated at Youngmin’s skeptic look, “it’s just… I don’t like him.”

“Who?”

“Him!”

“Seungwoo-Hyung?”

Donghyun curled his lip because he really hated hearing a naked Youngmin, his naked Youngmin, say another man’s name in bed. “Yes, him.”

Youngmin blinked confused and sat up. “You’ve known him for years!”

“So?”

“And you seemed to get along fine before.” He observed with a pointed look. 

“Yeah, well, you and I weren’t... dating before,” Donghyun said waving a hand between them. 

Youngmin looked at him for a moment, trying to unravel what he was actually trying to say. “So, now that we are, I’m untrustworthy?” Youngmin asked and Donghyun sat up.

“No, no,” he said quickly, running his hands down Youngmin’s arms. “I’m not saying that at all. I trust you Hyung, with everything.”

“Then what?”

“It’s just that… he is so perfect.”

“Perfect…”

“Yes!” Donghyun snarled as if it were a personal insult. “He’s always nice and he always says the right thing at the right time, he gets along with everyone, and he is always well dressed, and he is the kind of guy who always has that right story to tell, you know? The one that is always funny and memorable. And he has that perfect hair and perfect smile,” he ranted on, annoyed by it all. 

Youngmin blinked, surprised at first and then narrowed his eyes, an idea forming in his head. “He is everything you are not.”

Donghyun sulked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “You don’t have to point it out.”

Youngmin stared at him for a moment before he started laughing, which only made Donghyun sulk harder, his fingers digging into his own flesh.

“God—you are—” Youngmin started to say in between laughs, “you are so dense!”

“Yah, Hyung!”

Youngmin smiled and placed his hands on Donghyun’s crossed forearms. “Don’t you see, that that’s exactly why there is no reason to worry at all?”

“Huh?”

“Donghyunnie, it’s precisely because you are who you are that I want to be with you. So the fact that he is everything you are not, just makes it even less likely for me to ever be interested in him.”

“That’s-“ not what I worry about, Donghyun didn't say. He looked at Youngmin and for a moment he let his real fears run through his head. ‘How can I tell you that I’m terrified of losing you? How can I tell you that this is all I have to give and at times I worry that it isn’t enough? How can I tell you that the fear of you leaving me, sometimes paralyzes me and stops my heart?’ He couldn’t say it, because voicing those fears would make them real. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Donghyun jerked slightly and Youngmin took his hands to fold them in between his own, lifting them to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on his fingers.

“Youngminnie-Hyung,” he said his voice breaking off before he could even finish what he wanted to say. 

‘Stay with me forever. Don’t let me go. Never leave me.’

But he seemed to understand even without the words, because he moved closer until he straddled Donghyun and embraced him.

“I promise.”


End file.
